


Why Do I Have To Be The Snowman?

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Raising Hell (A.K.A a Winchester) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean suffers the same hell as every other parent - Frozen, over and over and over and over....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do I Have To Be The Snowman?

The last few bars of Olaf’s summer song played out, as Dean bobbed his head, watching Celia knelt a little too close to television as she kept her eyes glued to the screen. He’d told her to move back several times already, explaining that she’d get square eyes, but she just inched back every time.

‘You can’t get square eyes, Daddy, your eyes are _round_.’ It was amazing how matter-of-fact she could sound at three, and how pissed off she managed to sound with him.

Annoyingly, Dean knew every single damn word to this film, as he’d had to watch it a thousand times since Castiel had made the grand mistake of buying it when he was trying to buy groceries to appease them.

Of course, since he was now in the wind and graceless, he didn’t have to sit through the irritating ninety odd minutes of hell.

‘I want to be Elsa.’ Celia sighed, standing up and throwing her arms out wide, spinning slowly. ‘She’s so pretty and brave, and she can sing. Daddy, can I be Elsa?’

‘You can be anything you wanna be, sweetheart,’ Dean grinned, leaning forward.

Celia frowned. ‘What if I wanna be a frog?’

Dean chuckled. ‘I’m not gonna stop you.’

‘That’s silly.’ Celia giggled. ‘You’re silly, Daddy.’

The door to the library opened just then and Sam walked in, smiling as he saw Dean watching Frozen for the millionth time. ‘Hey, Dean. Hey, munchkin.’

‘Unca Sam!’ Celia screamed, making both men wince. ‘We’re watchin’ Frozen, and Daddy said I could be anythin’!’

‘I’ll bet.’ Sam laughed, scooping Celia up as she ran around the couch, missing Dean’s concerned look. It was no secret he’d been concerned about Sam’s recovery after the events in the church, but he didn’t say anything whilst Celia was around. They didn’t like her seeing anything of hunting, although she knew what they did. ‘So, is Daddy singing with you?’ Sam asked, sitting down on the couch with Celia squirming in his lap.

She shook her head. ‘I hearded him singing Let It Go, but he won’t sing with me.’ She pouted, looking in Dean’s direction.

‘I’m more of a Kristoff,’ Dean shrugged. ‘I’ll sing the reindeer song, and be all manly.’

Sam laughed as Celia shook her head again, almost shaking her entire little body. ‘No, Daddy, you’re Olaf!’ Sam’s laughter increased as Dean frowned.

‘Why do I have to be the snowman?’

‘Because you love summer!’ Celia was almost yelling now, as if she’d started an argument, and Dean’s frown deepened as he tried to make sense of her answer.

‘I love summer?’

‘Yep.’ The little girl nodded as if that explained everything, then scrambled from Sam’s lap as he kept laughing. ‘But that’s okay, because Unca Sam is Anna, because she’s your best friend.’ Sam’s laughter cut off dead, and it was Dean’s turn to dissolve into giggles.

‘Well, he’s definitely got the hair for it,’ he said, between snorts as Celia returned to her position in front of the television. ‘Celia, move back from there.’

She didn’t even turn to look at him, only shushing him as her eyes remained glued to the screen. ‘Daddy, I’m watching my movie.’


End file.
